


The Queen of the Kingdom

by DarkMage13



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Also doesn't forget about the safe or the kidnapping Pete does, Background Sokai at the end, F/M, Fairytale-like fic, I managed to work in the Three Musketeers Canon lmao, Minnie is a bit more chill, Princess of Heart Minnie Mouse, The world is different with a splash of color added, This is my only KH fic where it's not centered on the KH cast lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Queen Minnie throughout the years reflects on her strange role and duty to ruling Disney Castle as she watches her king grow stronger and go on various adventures.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	The Queen of the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I went through my drive to clean up and I somehow never posted this piece.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this because I wanted to show the power one holds, even if they're not some sword-wielding badass warrior.

Minnie was a simple seamstress in Disney Town. She sewed and sewn, and she was young. Oh so very young.

The Castle had just finished completion, and now it needed a ruler. Minnie hummed to herself as she sewed a beautiful purple cape lined with faux white fur. It was odd how she and the rest of the town could see color now. When the castle finished its construction color came to their reality.

She lifted up the cape by its collar. It was a gift for the soon to be royal. 

A knock on her door. She set down her work and opened it up.

Before her were five strangers she had never seen before. A tall man in dark blue robes, a shorter man in light blue robes, and three women with petite wings on their backs.

"Good evening Minnie," the tall man greeted. "I am the wizard Yen Sid."

She backed up, intimidated by the entourage. "Oh hello."

The short man waved. "I am the wizard Merlin."

The three women curtsied. "We're the three good fairies." One by one they gave their names.

"Flora."

"Fauna."

"Merryweather."

Yen Sid did not make a move. "We have something to discuss, Minnie. May we come in?"

Minnie tilted her head. "Sure?"

Sitting at a table across from the imposing wizard, Minnie twiddled her thumbs. Why were these five strange… wizards and fairies here?

"So," Yen Sid began, taking a sip from his tea. "The Castle has finished construction."

"Yes yes," Minnie nodded. "We're all adjusting to the spark of color it brought to our lives."

"Yes indeed. The magic of the Castle has indeed brought a special light to this world. Constructed of hard work and a constant dream, it is a work of art that shall look after the town. But," he took a pause. "It needs a ruler to protect it."

"Oh, of course," Minnie agreed, not sure what this mysterious wizard was going on about.

"And so we have searched for someone who could protect the Castle with great care to the light," Flora explained.

Light? What was this all about?

Fauna continued. "The light is what protects this world. It needs someone who is of light."

World? That meant there was more than one? Minnie's head spun from all this.

"And you Minnie are the perfect choice," Merryweather said with pride. "You're our Princess of Heart."

She got light-headed. "Wha-What?" She asked. "W-What's a Princess of Heart?"

Merlin waved his wand and seven girls in sparkles appeared in the air. "Ah yes, a Princess of Heart is a maiden born with a heart of pure light. Not an ounce of darkness within."

This all sounded crazy, but this was two wizards and three fairies Minnie was talking to. "And… You want me to rule because of my heart?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Correct. A heart of pure light has special capabilities that allow for great powers against the darkness. With some training, you can channel the powers of light from your own heart and protect the Castle."

Merryweather stepped forward. "I think you would make a great princess."

Minnie never thought she would be crazy enough to accept this, but she did.

She wore a pink gown and wore her purple cape on her coronation day. Princess Minnie of Disney Castle. 

Her best friend and lady-in-waiting was Daisy.

_ This was crazy, _ she thought. The three good fairies taught her how to use magic and channel it. Her light was strong, but it also took a toll on her. She couldn't keep using her magic for long.

And then a safe was dropped on her one day.

All she was doing was daydreaming about the escapism. Ruling was dull when you had limited company. She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet, make the day a little less tedious and boring.

She never imagined being royalty would be this mindless.

Minnie asked Captain Pete for bodyguards to prevent the safe incident again. They would protect her as she protected the world.

She was young and naïve. She did nothing to help her bodyguards. It was their job! 

Even so, she did regret that she hadn't made their lives easier, especially for the young man who swept her off her feet. Mickey.

The second Minnie laid eyes upon the bodyguard Mickey she was smitten. He stumbled in his duties with a sword, in rescuing her, but he did it with a lot of heart.

She felt safe with him.

When it was revealed that Pete was pulling the strings, she had him locked up for a long while. He would eventually be released, but she would not forget the harm he brought to her so easily. 

Then came when Mickey proposed. It had been a long while since they were a couple. Mickey had practiced his sword fighting. Goofy had gotten smarter. And Donald became brave to the point he jumped in without another thought. Daisy wondered what happened to those survival instincts.

Goofy and Donald opened the door to the throne room. “Your Highness Princess Minnie you have a visitor,” Goofy announced.

Mickey tilted his head before his eyes widened at the tall figure walking into the room.

“Master Yen Sid! So nice to see you again,” Minnie greeted him from the throne.

“Your Highness Princess Minnie. I see you are well. I believe we have much to discuss.” Yen Sid looked to Mickey. “So this is your fianc é ?”

Mickey gulped. “Uh, hi eheheh.”

Sitting at a table in the dining hall, Minnie and Mickey sat across from the wizard. 

“There is a certain matter that comes with your impending marriage,” Yen Sid said, taking a sip of his tea. “While Mickey has protected you in the past, his raw strength alone will not be enough.”

“Oh…” Minnie looked down. 

“Fear not. Mickey, I propose to you training. You will be my apprentice in learning magic, just as Minnie has learned,” Yen Sid waved his hand, sparks of light dancing around the table. 

Mickey was in awe. “Oh wow! I would be honored, Master Yen Sid.”

Minnie missed him in the months he was gone to train magic with Yen Sid. In that time she was in the library most often, with books upon books given to her in her early reign by the three good fairies, explaining the worlds and the constant battle between light and darkness.

The beloved Cornerstone of Light, hidden in the basement of the castle.

Minnie looked around. The place needed some renovation, and a throne fit for a king.

When Mickey returned, he was surprised that the golden castle was now blue and silver. “Magic,” Minnie said, the explanation more than enough.

She presented the new throne to him. “This,” she said. “Is for you, my future king.”

Mickey stared. “Me?”

Minnie nodded. “When a Prince or Princess marries they and their spouse becoming king and queen.”

“Since when?”

Minnie kissed his cheek. “Since I declared it. I read it in a story where the ruler of Kingdom Hearts, the King, would need his Queen.”

Mickey nodded. “Right.”

“How was training?”

Mickey became uneasy. “Uh well…” He stepped back. “About that Minnie.”

Her heart sank. “Yes…?”

Mickey held out his hand. “I completed my training but I am… In need of more.”

“More?”

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed. In his hand appeared a keyblade made of the stars. Minnie nearly jumped out of her shoes.

This was in books she read. A keyblade. Mickey was a keyblade wielder.

“But… I thought they went extinct?” Minnie gasped. This made everything so much more complicated.

Mickey scratched his neck. “Yen Sid in his youth was a keyblade wielder. I found this in his old study and touched it. Yen Sid said…” Mickey held it up. “That it chose me as the successor.”

A keyblade… Minnie knew Mickey was special. He had a good heart. She felt safe and protected with him.

But a keyblade made him special in a way she wished he wasn’t special. 

Yen Sid came to their castle, asking Minnie for permission to stay for a while.

“Mickey is to be the new king, but he also requires keyblade training,” Yen Sid explained. “I fear there is much to learn here as he does away.”

Minnie watched for months turn into years. Even after they were married, Mickey still had training to complete. It was well over a year after their marriage were they crowned King and Queen of Disney Castle.

Then came the day Mickey was tested in the Mark of Mastery. Minnie couldn’t be there due to never being able to leave the world, but she sent her wishes and hopes to help Mickey through the test.

He came back as a keyblade master.

Peace reigned for a few years. Mickey had grown accustomed to his role as King very well. He became a bold ruler, kind, but fair. Goofy was the captain of his knights, he tutored Donald in offensive magic. The keyblade, Minnie noted, changed Mickey. Not for better or worse, but just...made him more confident and sure. She even started to believe that the only one worthy of the throne was Mickey.

And so Minnie receded into the background. Her status as a Princess of Heart fell away into old history. She still ruled with a calm and collected heart. She even allowed Pete to leave, provided he does not repeat his crimes again. But she wasn’t as bold as Mickey. She wasn’t as strong as Mickey.

She fell into his shadow. And she wasn’t sure what to think. She didn’t envy him from the stories she read about the fates of keyblade wielders. She didn’t blame him for gaining it.

It was clear her small deeds were nothing in comparison to Mickey’s. 

Then came the day she dreaded, when Mickey left to train some more, something about “more training needed, for the worlds are in danger.”

She oversaw the Festival of Dreams in his absence. She met three keyblade wielders, all of them very nice and good of heart.

Just like Mickey.

He came home, safe and sound, confident in being a master again.

Minnie sat in her room. She liked the attention she got from being the sole monarch at the festival, even if she had to deal with unpleasantries. 

Why did she have to feel this way?

“Minnie? What’s wrong?” Mickey asked, sitting next to her on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“It’s… Nothing Mickey,” Minnie said. “Everything is fine.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been so down lately. You can tell me anything.”

“It’s just…” Minnie sighed. “I’m not… You.”

“Me?” Mickey tilted his head in confusion. “Whaddaya mean?”

“I’m not a keyblade wielder,” she explained. “I feel… Like your shadow. I’m not as bold as you are. I’m not as powerful. I don’t have a keyblade, I don’t have as much… Muchness. Am I truly supposed to be ruler of the kingdom? Why am I even queen if you’re much more meant to be-”

“Whoa wait slow down Minnie,” Mickey turned her face to look into her eyes. “You’re just as powerful and just as worthy of being queen.”

“But… You’ve fought battle after battle and I…” She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Mickey panicked. “Um, its okay Minnie… How about we go for a walk,” he handed her a handkerchief. “Around the town.”

Minnie agreed. Mickey led her around town (while he wore a brown paper bag over his head) and suddenly it became clear now.

All the townsfolk greeted her, thanking her for the improvements to the town. The children thanked her for the new playground. The seamstress thanked her for supporting her new dress shop. Donald’s nephews presented her with a new treat called “The Triple Berry Queen.” It even had her old bow and crown on the mouse-shaped ice cream head. She had to laugh.

The new streetlights were made of energy-efficient lightbulbs she had researched along with the royal inventor. The racing cars had new solar panels built-in. Thanks to her promotion at the festival of the ice cream beat machine, it was being made for other uses and treats.

Most importantly, Mickey showed her the library. "Queen's Library."

Not king. Not king and queen. Just queen.

"You do more than you realize, Minnie," Mickey said underneath the brown paper bag.

She laughed and took it off his head to kiss him.

Ten years passed. Minnie was content on her throne in the early evenings, when Mickey was too exhausted from his exciting day.

She wasn't too fond of excitement. She preferred the small things, like tea with Daisy or a visit to the elementary school. Mickey concerned himself with matters of the worlds. He went off for a week to help Scrooge McDuck set up a traffic system in the ocean of stars. Minnie was on the throne all day for that time. She hosted a party that all the townsfolk were invited to discuss matters of importance.

The library was one of her favorite places. Some days she would take a tome and lay in the garden to read it.

The day she truly dreaded came. Ten years of peace would come to an end.

Mickey was gone, with only a letter. Donald and Goofy followed after.

Minnie and Daisy were alone in the castle.

It was too quiet for the Queen.

Queen Minnie sat upon the throne. Her heart of pure light standing strong. Taking on the duties Mickey would fulfill as best as she could.

Years and years of conflict with the darkness led to a new kingdom rising. It would need a ruler, and of course, a queen, and her king.

Minnie watched as the young man with spikey hair, the king to Kingdom Hearts, took his queen, a red-haired princess of heart, by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

This queen had a keyblade. Minnie didn’t envy it.

Minnie, however, knew that keyblades can bring hearts together as much as fracture them. 

She was content, even as she watched the young keybladers grow, that everything would be alright.


End file.
